<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some may come and some may go by lieselss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627223">some may come and some may go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselss/pseuds/lieselss'>lieselss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Jyn Erso-centric, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselss/pseuds/lieselss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn Erso is Cassian Andor’s best lieutenant. It’s whispered in conversations on Yavin, on Hoth, in dark corners around the galaxy, in both awe and disbelief in equal measure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some may come and some may go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised myself my next post would be the next chapter to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947607/chapters/54854635">sound of thunder roared out a warning</a> however my 80% completed draft accidentally got deleted and left me only with the outline which was more than slightly demoralizing. </p><p>So instead please enjoy my loose conceptualization of the word "lieutenant"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Jyn Erso is Saw Gerrera’s best lieutenant.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">It's an admission gritted through the teeth of her older peers, watching this small thin slip of a girl take her place at Gerrera's side.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">There was a time before of course, when she was soft child who'd never known the feeling of bones breaking after a poorly thrown punch, the <em>crack</em> of truncheons on buckethead armor, or the smell of an explosion that buries itself in your hair, beneath your nails, and in reverbations thudding through your heart.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">"She's just a girl," a boy— two years older and two years worn out in the Partisan game— complains once before a mission. Jyn plants her staff across his kneecaps and in his groin and he isn't quick to criticize ever again. Saw nods his approval and all of eleven years old, Jyn takes her place.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grows into a multi-tool, trading twin braids and memories of a mother and father and <em>home</em> for a low bun and truncheons that flow from her like an extension of her body. Fighting, forging, strategizing. Sixteen years old and she's been a solider just as long as she was a child, her body littered with reminders of her new life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’s the best— an essential piece of Saw’s cadre—and he <em>needs</em> her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tells her as much, glancing around for fear of being heard, while Jyn huddles over forged scandocs for the upcoming mission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She repeats the praise like a mantra, those first few days on Tamsye Prime, blaster clutched in a white knuckle grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun rises and sets and rises again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The best. The best. The best</em>.<br/>He’ll come back from her.<br/>He needs her.<br/><span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Right?</span></p>
</div><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">—</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Jyn Erso is Cassian Andor’s best lieutenant.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">It’s whispered in conversations on Yavin, on Hoth, in dark corners around the galaxy when they leave. In both awe and disbelief in equal measure— </span>
  </p>
</div><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Much to the chagrin of one Davits Draven, who had promoted her begrudgingly under the watchful twin gazes of Mon Mothma and Leia Organa, and welcomed her to intelligence just as gruffly, looming beside her hospital bed. <br/></span>
</p><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Cassian had smiled at her from his own bed across the room, half obscured by the scowling man he called a commanding officer. The crystal at her throat, cold since they were plucked off the beach— the only survivors of a disastrous, successful mission— warmed.</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">To everyone's surprise (except theirs, they knew it in skirmishes in a cold desert, in shots not taken, in charged gazes held in victorious descent), Jyn fits to Cassian’s side like a magazine to a blaster. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Smoothly, securely, <em>purposefully</em>. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">From the moment they’re discharged (her first, flitting aimlessly around the Great Temple until he follows) s</span>he’s his attack dog, his greatest advocate. Other times she’s a loth-cat, wild and untamed. Her transition to intelligence only causes her mystery to grow, any bleeding heart speeches before high command quickly forgotten under the Death Star’s fallout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now people just see a sharp eyed woman standing before of an equally sharp eyed man, the same shadows haunting their faces. </p>
</div><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“I heard she’s really a Jedi and tricked them all onto the Scarif mission.”</span>
</p><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“I heard all of Rogue One died there and those are just replacements with assumed identities.”</span>
</p><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“I heard she’s really an Imperial double agent.”</span>
</p><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">The rumors are as varied as they are incredulous but the last one receives a punch to the nose courtesy of one Shara Bey, who’d just extracted the pair out of an particularly shit assignment. Jyn clutched Cassian in her arms as she dragged him onto the ship and begging him not to bleed out. One hand pressed on the blaster wound, another carding through his hair, whispering too soft for Shara to hear the content but the soft tones made her heart race as she gunned it back to Echo Base. She ventured a comforting hand when they finally settled in the medbay and to her surprise, Jyn took it silently, watching Cassian float in bacta.</span>
</p><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“Keep Lieutenant Erso’s name out of your mouth because I promise you Captain Andor won’t be so forgiving.”</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">In retrospect, not Shara’s best choice of phrase, no matter how good her intent her husband says. She's a work in progress.</span>
  </p>
</div><p class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cp1">
  <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“I heard she’s sleeping with him”</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">“I heard they’re married”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">"I heard they have a secret lovechild they sent into hiding!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn grumbles at these new rumors, fights them with glares and unnecessarily aggressive training mat beat-downs, to no avail. Part of her was happier to be an Imperial double agent than endure idle speculation about her sex life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cassian just laughs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But Jyn,” he whispers, breath warm against the shell of her ear as they hide out in an Outer Rim safe house. “We are sleeping together.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're not married though. Or have a 'lovechild'"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not yet," he responds rogueishly, ducking his head back to avoid her whipping around to glare at him. He takes advantage of the moment, refocusing his attentions to her jaw line. The noise she makes causes him to smile against her skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He should have been long gone from this Force-forsaken planet, should have left her behind. Rough worn hands dance softly across her back and she arches into the touch as his mouth trails down her neck. Warm kyber radiates in tendrils across her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He came back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">--</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn Erso is Leia Organa's best lieutenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She jumps at the chance to fill that role, a month after the concordance and a month after feeling set adrift. Cassian had already made himself an integral part of the New Republic intelligence apparatus but it turns out a burgeoning republic needs bureaucracy more than they need reckless ex-spies and Jyn was never going to be the political type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Leia Organa, the most famous women in the galaxy, has spent most of her adult life with an price on her head. And there are plenty of Imperial sympathizers out there who would love nothing more than to cash in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ultimately it's Luke Skywalker, savior of the galaxy and someone even more bewildered by this brave new world of politics and government than Jyn, who asks her. He looks out of place in his Jedi robes at the crooked table in Cassian's small apartment (their apartment, her brain sing songs, supplying images of her sparse personal belongings that have slowly found a home throughout the small space) on Chandrila. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A diplomatic security force, Skywalker says, Jyn at its helm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She agrees before he explains away his hesitance to take over the job himself, worried about the lingering legacy of Jedi mixing politics with service.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite hating Hanna City and all its bloody pretense, Jyn thrives. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leia trusts her with her life, and values her input, which she has been known to give welcome or not. Most frequently muttered under her breath, or whispered over a shoulder to the now <em>Senator </em>Organa, the blunt, unvarnished input tends to rankle visiting senators. And, she’s found, the more rankled the visitor the more Leia listens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(It’s worth noting that none of the several assassinations plots she stops were a result of that unsought advice)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only gives one bad bit of advice in all her years at the Senator’s side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can’t choose our parents. It’s better to put it out there and own up to it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In retrospect, not her best, even if the intent was good (somewhere, Kes is laughing).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The condemnation of Darth Vader's daughter is swift and Leia's response even swifter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Corrupt wastoids with a short memory," she grumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn's no political expert but if you can disillusion Leia Organa, the most perpetually hopeful person in the galaxy, you're doing something seriously wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn retires the day Leia resigns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The former Senator tries every amount of friendly coerscion and cajoling to get Jyn to come with her to an ill-defined <em>next-- </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>But she's so damn tired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cassian makes only one vague, half-hearted attempt on Leia's behalf—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't push.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead helps her build a new home in the Yavin IV colony, one of the few places either of them have people they can really call friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s a product of shared labor but it’s <em>her </em>home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He visits frequently, from various places across the galaxy that the Resistance calls home, always with a gift for Shara Bey's son and a night's worth of murmered apologies for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She used to believe that his devotion to the cause and to her were at odds, but curled together in bed, a Yavinese thunderstorm beating down, she sees they're one in the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the morning, Cassian leaves again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he's not gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">--</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Jyn Andor is Poe Dameron's best lieutenant.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">He finds her at his mother's Force tree, attempting to do something that might resemble praying. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">It's been years since Jyn practiced, despite brief periods of acknowledgement (<em>I am on with the Force, the Force is with me) </em>but the older she gets— more rapidly each passing year, she notes with alarm— the more she feels a kinship with her mother. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Not just Lyra’s fire and conviction for a more just galaxy (topics which Saw had extolled frequently those years she spent as his ward and girl-wonder) but rather, her adherance to something larger than herself (a topic which Saw extolled exactly zero times).</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless, so far the tree hadn't returned any of Jyn’s entreaties. She’s begun to wonder if it’s some dark cosmic joke on Shara’s part, wherever she may be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">However, the tree flares when Poe delivers the news about Leia and Jyn grasps instinctually for her crystal, coming up instead with the cool skin of her collarbone, the kyber long gone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">"I could use your help," he asks, just this side of begging. He's aged a lifetime since the last time she saw him, too many lines on a young face.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ydp1fde75cdyiv3635524327ydp3fc68216yiv1536881092ydpd6acadc3yiv5431807795ydpaefba70fyiv6518346437ydpc73d3e16yiv0416204145ydpa0385bfcyiv2081472094ydpdf3ca36cyiv6811258788ydp34078b39yiv7804876792ydp2e7ac1f4yiv7417267832ydp7f9f937cs1">Shavit, is this how they all looked 30 years ago?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm retired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just because you've retired doesn't mean the fight is over," Poe insists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your father retired too," she points out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poe makes a noise of frustration. "Yeah well, he's not here to ask is he? And neither is my mom, or Cassian, or General Organa and I don't know where else to go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn just stares as Poe sinks to sit against the tree. Its leaves turn in toward him, the way they do before a thunderstorm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what to do." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," she says. He looks up at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hugs her like he's ten and not the leader of a beleagured Resistance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She packs in an hour and they leave shortly after, pausing only at the trio of gravestones on the edge of the clearing. She rests her hand on one, warm to the touch and if she closes her eyes she can feel the kyber crystal inside sing to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell Leia she got her wish," she says with a slight laugh. Then softer— </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She clicks back into military life quicker than she would have expected, entering at the same rank she left. Murmers swirl around Ajan Kloss, in whispered reverence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rogue One!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>The</em> Rogue One!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jyn thinks her re-enlistment may be short-lived when she stays on Ajan Kloss, a steady hand on the rudder, and leaves the battle to a bleeding heart general, an Imperial deserter, and an orphaned Jedi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stays, and inexplicably, they prevail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poe finds her, after, eyes bright with disbelief and joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jyn--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll stay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>